In window assemblies that include a window frame and a fixed sash or panel, the fixed sash conventionally is secured to the frame by glue or tape, or by threaded fasteners. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a window in which the fixed sash is more readily and economically secured to the window frame.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A window in accordance with one aspect of the present disclosure includes a window frame adapted to be secured to a building, a window sash, and a plurality of sash clips disposed around the sash and fixedly securing the sash to the frame. Each of the sash clips preferably includes a base secured in fixed position to the window frame and a head received in the window sash. The window frame and the sash preferably have peripheral rails of extruded aluminum, plastic or fiber-reinforced resin construction, and the base and head of the sash clips are received in corresponding channels on the window frame and the window sash. The base and/or the head of the sash of each sash clip may include opposed flexible resilient spring legs received in a channel in the corresponding rail. The sash clips may be of plastic construction.